The other Fenton
by snow-white-fairest-one-of-all
Summary: just a one shot but thinking of making a whole story out of it if I get enough good reviews


Lilith Fenton had a hard life. Sure it was a good one, but it was a hard one. Her parents were living legends in the small town of Amity Park and everyone wouldn't let her forget it. But then she was the spitting image of them but come on she was her own person. She had her mother, Sam Fenton's (once Sam Manson) gothic style and shared the same bad ass attitude but in the looks department she was all her father. The infamous Danny Fenton! She had the same unruly raven hair and the electric blue eyes.

Having her father's looks was the very thing that made her life hard. Due to her father's greatness she was then expected to be great to. And that was kind of a hard thing to do WHEN YOUR DAD SAVED THE WORLD! The only people who didn't look down on her as a failure to live up to the legend were her two best friends Alex Hartman and Isaac Cloverfield.

As she was shoved up against another locker by another preppy cheerleader she wished that she was never born a Fenton.

"Watch it loser!" the girl laughed watching Lilith struggle to pick up her books.

She watched them walk away, glaring up at them. Alex laughed and helped her up.

"How you holding up there sporto?" he asked laughing again at the glare on her face.

"I'm pissed!" she said "If these guys only knew what I was they would be terrified of me."

"Luckily they don't." Isaac said leaning against her locker narrowing his eyes at passers-by. "Otherwise you would be made into another pop icon."

"You know right now that doesn't seem all that bad."

She felt a sudden chill run through her body and a small burst of blue mist fog out of her mouth. "Speaking of which. Looks like I have to go, cover me." She said

The boys chuckled as she hopped into her locker and they felt the familiar wave of heat pass over their backs as they covered the door she changed behind. They watched in amusement as her ghost form popped out of the locker and phased up and out of the roof.

"Want to go watch her kick some ghost butt?" Alex asked

"Yup!" Isaac laughed "and as an added bonus you can look at her butt too!"

He dodged Alex's hand as it came swatting at his head. And ran to the school courtyard

Lilith loved the feeling as the air passed through her long, now startling white hair tangling the ends. But her joy was cut short as she was faced with a gruesome looking ghost.

"Wow, someone woke up on the ugly side of the bed this morning." She said dodging the energy beam it sent towards her.

She continued to duck and dodge, occationally throwing in a blast or two of her own for about fifve minutes when another set of beams came from behind her.

"What the hell!" she shouted turning around to see none other than her father come zooming in.

"Not you again!" he said seeing her "Don't you have anything better to do?"

If you couldn't tell Lilith's day wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar, even though he came from a family of geniuses and he was damn near one himself, and he couldn't even tell that Lilith was his daughter in her ghost state.

"What's the matter old man, can't handle to younger and better looking competition?" she asked turning her attention back to the ghost and catching it in a Fenton thermos before her father had even reached them.

"I haven't seen any competition." He said cooly smirking at the disgruntled look of the teenagers face

"But when I do I'll let you know."

"Oh please old man! You wish that you were half as good as I am. I heard it took you like fifteen minutes to catch a ghost. At the most it takes me ten." She said

"Right and I didn't save the world."

Lilith growled and send a beam at him. She couldn't help but get angry at her father's cockiness sometimes. He wasn't like that at home but whenever they were in a faceoff like this one he always had something to say about her not being as good as him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked "Arent you missing the early bird specials or something!"

Danny glared at the girl and smirked "in fact I am late for something! Picking up my daughter from school. I hope this is the last time we meet ghost girl."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side "Are you finally retiring?' she asked sweetly

He just glared and zoomed off towards the school.

Lilith sighed and flew towards the ground where Alex and Issac sat waiting for her. Isaac looked slightly amused at her miffed expression and clasped his arms around her neck Alex doing the same behind her. She changed back to her human form and wiggled out from in between them.

"Nice showdown." Isaac laughed "I thought I was going to have to call your mom to come and break up a fight."

"Yeah well it never goes past the banter." She said "But we better be getting back to the school. My dad is no doubt waiting to complain about the ghost girl who got in his way." She said taking their hands in hers and pulling forcefully to the minivan that pulled up in front of the school.

Twas the secret life of Lilith Fenton. And it was hell


End file.
